


i have a good feeling (you're my chewing gum)

by yixingminseokjongdae



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos, Eventual Smut, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Party Games, chenlay - Freeform, chenxing, exo are all secretly teenagers when drunk, surprise cameos - Freeform, they're both idiots, xingdae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingminseokjongdae/pseuds/yixingminseokjongdae
Summary: Jongdae hates parties.Hates them with a passion.And his roommate and best friend Baekhyun knows this, and yet Jongdae still finds himself being dragged out of his bed on Friday night.(or: the au where zhang yixing loses control over kim jongdae and a piece of gum)





	

Jongdae hates parties.

 

Hates them with a passion.

 

And his roommate and best friend Baekhyun knows this, and yet Jongdae still finds himself being dragged out of his bed on Friday night.  “Come on, Dae, it’ll be fun,” Baek says as he yanks clothes out of their shared closet and throws them at him.  “It’s been two years and you still haven’t been to one of Yifan’s parties with me.”  Jongdae crosses his arms instead of catching them until a black mesh tank hits him in the face.

“Baekhyuuuuuuuun,” he whines, “you know I don’t like parties.  Why you insist on dragging me out is beyond me.”  He picks up the tank top from where it had fallen.  “And I am _not_ wearing this.”  Baekhyun spins around, sees what Jongdae’s holding, and grins.

 

Jongdae still can’t believe he let Baekhyun wheedle him into coming _and_ wearing the mesh tank (under his favorite black leather jacket, he was going to cover up somehow) – “Damn, Dae, you look good!” and then “Even Minseok comes to these, you know he’s dating Lu Han, who’s one of Yifan’s best friends” and when Minseok was brought up Jongdae knew he had lost, he knew the guy from his vocal exercises class and various extracurriculars and if his shy, quiet friend was going then he had no chance of convincing Baekhyun otherwise – when the two of them walk up to the giant apartment building that matches the address on Baekhyun’s phone.  

“This place is fancy as fuck, Baek,” Jongdae says, looking up at the glass façade.  

“He and his boyfriend are both loaded,” Baekhyun replies, texting someone, probably Chanyeol.  When his phone pings with a response, he slings an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and starts walking towards the door.  “Party’s in apartment 12E, we just have to buzz up with the person at reception.”  Jongdae gapes at him, and then at the lobby of the building as the doorman lets them in.  It’s gorgeous, with a waiting area and a chandelier and a receptionist sitting in front of a hallway leading to an elevator bank.  Jongdae’s glad his jacket is zipped closed, as the receptionist is giving Baekhyun and his slashed t-shirt some severely judgmental looks, even when he gives him his patented Baekhyun winning smile and says, “Wu Yifan, 12E.”  The man pushes a couple buttons and rolls his eyes at whoever answers.  “Two men for you, a…”  He looks expectantly at the two of them.  

“Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae,” Baek supplies, grinning.

The man repeats the names into his headset and nods after a pause.  “You two are all set, elevators straight ahead.”  They bow their thanks and head to the elevators.

 

Jongdae’s not quite surprised when the highest floor button reads ‘12’.  

 

They get off the elevator and look around.  There is one door, on the opposite side of the bank, that reads ‘Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon - 12E.’  Jongdae whirls on Baekhyun.  “You didn’t tell me this was Junmyeon’s apartment!”

Baekhyun just cocks an eyebrow and unzips Jongdae’s jacket.  “And it’s also Yifan’s.  Because they’re dating.  Why, is Junmyeon – or them dating – going to be a problem?”

“No, not at all,” Jongdae protests, running his hands through his hair, “I just never got the impression that he liked me all that much.  Sure made that chorale project last year awkward.  Plus, you know I’m bi, you know about the guy I have a crush on, _and_ I am very okay with you and Yeol, so clearly two guys dating doesn’t freak me out.”  

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly.  “Sorry.  Habit.”

“I know.  It’s okay.”

“I remember that project,” he adds, a look of comprehension dawning.  “At least your group was functional, with you, Jun, Minseok, and Yixing, I had to get stuck with Chanyeol, Zitao, and Kyungsoo of all people.”

“The only reason your group wasn’t functional is because the only time you and Yeollie stopped making googly eyes at each other was to rag on Kyungsoo and mess with Zitao,” Jongdae retorts.  “I’m honestly surprised Kyungsoo didn’t murder you.”

Baekhyun shrugs and finishes typing something before tucking his phone back into his jeans, but before he can respond the door is thrown open.  “Baek!  Dae!  You guys made it!”  Jongdae blinks and Baekhyun is swept into Chanyeol’s arms.  He releases him, Baekhyun grinning like a maniac, then pulls Jongdae in for a one-armed hug.  Once Chanyeol lets go, he waves them inside with the beer in his hand, then pulls the door shut.  The bass is pounding and strobe lights are everywhere, creating a semi-private club in the apartment.  Chanyeol leads the two of them down the hall and into the living-room-turned-dance-floor, where upon entering he yells, “BAEKHYUN AND JONGDAE ARE HERE!” and everyone turns, cheers, and drinks whatever they’re holding.

“Drinks are over here,” he says, pointing to a decently-sized bar with a tall blond man standing behind it, his back to them.  He pulls Baekhyun along and Jongdae follows, glancing around and noting a few familiar faces.  They reach the bar and Chanyeol slips behind it, throwing an arm around the blond, and Jongdae didn’t think it was possible but this guy is _taller_ than him.  He turns and grins at Chanyeol.

“These two the last of your invites?” he says, nodding at Jongdae and Baekhyun before throwing them a smile.  Chanyeol nods.

“Yifan, at least be a good host and reintroduce yourself,” he says, gesturing to the vaguely familiar face sat on top of the tall, tall body.  “And then pour me a drink.”  The guy rolls his eyes at Chanyeol, and Jongdae figures he’s seen him on campus at some point but for the life of him cannot remember where.

“You just called me by name, Yeollie.  I think they know who I am.”  The guy – Yifan – turns to the two of them.  “Who are you again?” he asks, grinning.  Chanyeol smiles at that, shakes his head, and pours himself another beer.

“Baekhyun, but you knew that.”  Baekhyun smiles cheekily.

“So this is the Baekhyun he won’t shut up about,” Yifan deadpans, winking at Baek, for which he earns a whack from Chanyeol.  Jongdae laughs out loud at the blush creeping up Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Like you ever shut up about Chanyeol, Baek,” he says, elbowing his friend in the ribs.  Baekhyun puts his head in his hands.

“Hurry up and pour me a drink, Yifan,” he grumbles, “I’m going to need it if you and Jongdae here are going to gang up on me like this.”  Yifan grins and turns back to the bottles.

“Anything specific?”  
  
“NO.”  Jongdae giggles again at Baekhyun’s tone.

Yifan sets down a shot glass in front of him and Baekhyun downs it in one go before sliding over to where Chanyeol is behind the bar.  

He then turns to Jongdae.  “I haven’t seen you at one of these before.  Chanyeol invited you, right?  Any requests?”

“I’ll take a beer.  Have to keep an eye on this one, he’s my roommate and thus I know Chanyeol quite well,” he answers, gesturing to Baekhyun, who’s already downing a second shot.  Yifan grins ruefully.  

“I see your point.  Here.”  He hands Jongdae a red cup filled with beer.  “Not sure if you like light or dark, but Stella’s a general favorite.”

Jongdae takes a sip.  “That’s really good.  And I usually like dark, but I’m not opposed to a robust light.”  Yifan smiles but is stopped from answering when the cordless behind the bar rings.

“Yeah?”  He pauses, then covers the phone with one hand.  “LU!”  A pink head pops up from a corner of the dance floor.

“What?”  The guy, presumably the Lu Han Baekhyun had mentioned earlier, yells.  He also looks vaguely familiar, and Jongdae sees that his arm is wrapped around Minseok (confirming his identity), whose cheeks are already pink, presumably from alcohol or Lu Han’s proximity or a combination of the two.

“Go let Xing in,” Yifan calls back.  Lu Han shoots him a thumbs-up and says something to Minseok before untangling himself and making his way towards the entrance.  “He’s good,” Yifan says into the phone, then hangs up.  

“Why all the security?” Jongdae asks.  

“They like to make sure everyone coming in is allowed to be in here,” Yifan responds.  “It wasn’t a point in their favor when Jun and I were choosing apartments, but…” He shrugs.  “We couldn’t find a better space for less.”

“It has it benefits,” Jongdae says, taking a sip from his beer.  “I mean, that way you never have to deal with crazies coming in.”  In his and Baekhyun’s last building, there were a couple of druggies who liked to hang out in the lobby and then go around asking for money from the residents.  He thinks he could live with this type of security.

“Yeah, I see your point, but it makes having parties hard,” Yifan says.  “So Jun and I stick to smaller parties, just to make it more manageable.”

Jongdae looks around, counting approximately thirty people.  “This is small?” he asks incredulously.

Yifan laughs.  “Yeah, everyone knows someone.  The only people allowed to invite others are me, Jun, Chanyeol, and Lu, since they practically live here anyway.  And they have to run their choices by us before too.  Just to make sure, as you said,” he continues, pointing at Jongdae, “that we don’t get any crazies.”

“XINGXING’S HERE!” rings across the room as Lu Han reappears, a tall dark-haired guy whose face Jongdae can’t quite make out trailing behind him.  The group of people in the middle of the room cheer as Yifan calls out, “Finally!” and then everyone raises their drinks.  Yifan leans over the bar.  

“Finish your drink, it’s one of Lu’s rules.  Every time someone new gets here, you chug what’s left.”

Jongdae grimaces.  “That’s a dumb rule.”  He reluctantly chugs his beer and hands Yifan his empty cup for a refill.

“Yeah, well, Yixing’s usually the last one to arrive, so you shouldn’t have to chug anything else.”  He holds out Jongdae’s cup.  Yifan’s sentence is still processing – well, more accurately, one word is still processing in Jongdae’s brain.   _Yixing._  “Jongdae?”

“Oh, right.  Sorry.”  He takes his cup back from Yifan and drains half of it.

_Zhang Yixing is here.  At this party_.  Jongdae watches him – now he recognizes him, hair teased off his unmistakable face with his lazy, I’m-only-half-here gaze and his cut-glass jawline and his _goddamn_ dimple in his right cheek – as he follows Lu Han across the room, heading – _shit_ – straight towards him.

“Yixing!  What up!” Yifan says, holding his hand out for a slap when they reach the bar.  Yixing gives it to him with a grin.

“The sky, Fanfan.  I’ve been off the party scene for a bit too long.  Hit me up,” he says, pointing to the bottles.

Lu Han turns from greeting Baekhyun, who’s still at the end of the bar with Chanyeol, and notices Jongdae leaning next to Yifan.  “Hey!  Jongdae, right?”

Slightly taken aback, Jongdae answers.  “Yeah.”  He sees Yixing turn towards them out of the corner of his eye, holding a red cup just like Jongdae’s.  

“Were you in chorale last year?”

Suddenly Jongdae realizes why he and Yifan seem so familiar.  “Yeah!  You two were as well, right?”  They nod, Lu Han grinning.  “Ugh!  I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you.  I mean, I am terrible at remembering people, but still.”  He looks down at his cup, embarrassed.  Yifan’s laugh booms out.

“Don’t worry, Jongdae, it’s fine.  Lu seems to remember everyone he’s ever met.  Besides, it has been a year.”

“Still.  I feel bad, guys,” Jongdae whines.  Lu Han continues to grin.

“This idiot was with us in chorale too,” he says, yanking Yixing forward.  “You remember him?”

“No chance to forget,” Yixing responds before Jongdae has a chance to say anything.  “We’ve had classes together for the past year, not just chorale.  Hi, Jongdae.”  He smiles, his dimple coming out even more, and it’s all Jongdae can do not to melt where he stands as his eyes meet Yixing’s dark ones.

“Hey, Yixing.”  He manages a grin back.

“Lu!”  Minseok appears out of nowhere in front of Lu Han, his hair mussed and eyes sparkling.  “You going to come dance or what?”  Jongdae waits for his friend to say hello, but Minseok’s eyes are firmly fixed on his boyfriend.  He clears his throat loudly, and Minseok’s head whips around to him.  “Oh, Jongdae!  I didn’t see you there!” Jongdae can’t control his grin.

“Yeah, Minnie, you had hearts instead of eyes for a bit.  I’m not surprised.”

Minseok swats him, and his smile grows.  “Shut up, Dae,” he growls, and that does it for Jongdae.  Laughter explodes out of him.  He hears a soft giggle, looks up to see Yixing covering his smile, and his heart immediately starts going twice as fast.  

“Go dance, you two,” he hears Yifan say, and manages to watch Minseok and Lu Han vanish back onto the dance floor, still laughing.  

Jongdae regains control after a bit, and he, Yifan, and Yixing continue chatting, giving him a chance to eye Yixing.  He looks good, better than usual if that’s even possible, with ripped black jeans, a white button up tank with black accents, and a maroon blazer hanging open.  He succeeds in answering questions posed to him and in making Yixing laugh again, which makes him very happy, and is prepping another funny Baekhyun anecdote when a new voice pipes up from behind Jongdae.

“Wu Yifan, one of those drinks you’re pouring better be for me.”

Yifan grins at the newcomer as he moves behind the bar.  “Anything for you, Junmyeon.”  He hands the finished drink to Junmyeon and then leans down and presses his lips to the other man’s.  Yixing groans.

“At least let me finish my drink before you make out in front of me.”  Yifan just waves a fist in their general direction, middle finger sticking up, without ungluing himself.  Yixing rolls his eyes, drains his cup, and turns back to Jongdae.  “I’m going to go dance, Chanyeol should be DJ’ing by now.”  He stands.  “Coming?”

Jongdae’s eyes widen.

“Oh, no, I’m not a dancer.  Besides.” He shrugs and finishes his drink.  “I have to go make sure Baekhyun isn’t dry humping a plant again or something.”  A giggle escapes Yixing and Jongdae grins.

“Again?  You have got to tell me the story of the first time he did that at some point.”

“Okay,” Jongdae says, smile stretching across his face.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Yixing responds, walking backwards into the fray and pointing at Jongdae.  His smile doesn’t fade until Yixing is swallowed by the throng.

 

Yifan and Junmyeon disappear in the short time he doesn’t have an eye on them, so Jongdae pushes himself off the bar to explore the party.

 

He finds Baekhyun standing very close to the DJ station, where Chanyeol is indeed set up with headphones around his neck, head bobbing to the beat.  “How you doing, Baek?” Jongdae yells into his ear.

“Great!” Baekhyun responds, turning and throwing his arms around Jongdae.  “Aren’t you glad you came out with me?  This is a great party!”  Jongdae just nods and pries Baekhyun off him, glancing up at Chanyeol.  Baekhyun doesn’t get the message, instead slinging an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, which Jongdae knows means that he’s had a fair amount to drink already.   _On his head be it_ , he thinks.  Baekhyun is a touchy-feely drunk, and it doesn’t take much to get Chanyeol jealous, but he hopes Chanyeol knows that Jongdae would never fuck up their relationship.  It makes Baekhyun happy, and he would never mess with anything that made his best friend happy.  And yeah, both of them are plenty hot, but neither are remotely close to his type.

Baekhyun starts pointing people out and telling Jongdae who they are, and he’s surprised that Baek is sober enough to do so but not surprised at all that he knows most everyone there.

“That’s Luna,” he says, pointing to a pretty light-haired girl dancing in the center of the floor. “And next to her is Jisoo.  They’re both in my performance section.”  Jongdae looks at the two of them, and does a double take.

“Wait, do you mean Sunyoung?  In the center?”  Baekhyun nods.

“Yeah, Luna.”  
   
“No no, that’s Sunyoung.  She’s the student aid in my dance class.”  Baekhyun shrugs.

“Whatever.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, but Baekhyun starts talking again and cuts off his retort.

“Over there are Zitao and Sehun, you should remember them from chorale, and there’s Hakyeon, Wonsik, and Jaehwan; they’re basically joined at the hip.”  He hiccups.  “I’m surprised Taekwoon isn’t with them... but there’s Chaeyoung and Jae-”

“Hey Jongdae, Baekhyun,” a voice says over Jongdae’s shoulder.  He turns.

“What’s up, Jongin,” he answers, grinning, and high-fives him.

“Heeeeeey, Jongin!” Baekhyun slurs.  Jongin shakes his head.

“Jesus, Baek, how much have you had?”  Jongdae and Baekhyun both shrug in response.  Jongin just rolls his eyes.

“I never see you at these things, Dae,” he says.  

“Baekhyun literally dragged me out of our apartment,” he answers.  “I had no choice in the matter.”

Jongin grins.  “Well, you picked the right one to come to.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s the first party of the month, which means it’s dance-off night.”

“Jonginnie here is reigning champ,” Baekhyun interjects, messily slinging an arm over Jongin’s shoulders.  Jongin scratches the back of his neck, blushing slightly and shrugging Baekhyun off.  

“Yeah, but that’s only because Yixing didn’t come last month,” he answers.  “Yifan said he was working on some big composition project.”

Jongdae gapes for a second, then closes his mouth.  He remembers that composition project last month.  How could he forget it?  The professor had paired the class up, and _of course_ he had gotten Yixing as a partner because the world hates him, and they had spent one night in the library bouncing lyrics off each other before deciding to meet during the day instead because neither of them liked doing homework late at night.  The song they had co-written and co-recorded for that project was still one of Jongdae’s all-time favorites.

Before he gets a chance to respond, Chanyeol lowers the music volume.  Jongin grins at him and Baekhyun.  “That’s my cue.  Wish me luck!”  

“Luck!” Baekhyun calls, and Jongin waves as he heads to the rapidly clearing center of the room.

“All riiiight!” Yifan shouts, and everyone whoops in response as the last of the music fades out.  “It’s the first week, and you know what that means,” continues Lu Han, grinning as he waves three people forward.  

“DANCE-OFF!” yells Chanyeol, which gathers cheers and applause.

“Our reigning champion, Kim Jongin,” says Lu Han, raising Jongin’s arm.  

“Challenger number one, Han Sanghyuk,” Yifan adds, raising the arm of the lanky purple-haired guy standing next to Jongin.  

“And challenger number two, returning after a month off, looking to reclaim his crown, our very own Zhang Yixing!”  Junmyeon raises Yixing’s arm to the loudest cheers yet.

“I wanna watch, Dae,” Baekhyun says.  “Let’s get closer.”  Jongdae agrees, so he weaves them through a few people until they’re at the innermost ring with a clear view.

“You all know the rules,” Yifan says, “but we’ve got a few newbies here tonight, so let’s review!”  Yixing catches Jongdae’s eye and grins.

“Rule number one,” shouts Lu Han.  “Every dancer gets two minutes of a song, chosen by DJ Yeollie.”

“Rule number two,” continues Junmyeon.  “Freestyle solos only.  Nothing prepared, no pulling in partners.”

“And rule number three,” calls Yifan. “Newest challenger goes first, then the champ decides the rest of the order.”

“Second or last, Jonginnie,” Yixing says, dimpling at him.  

Jongin rolls his eyes, grinning.  “You can go last, hyung,” he answers.  “I already know you want to, so no need for the puppy eyes.”

“Dammit,” Yixing responds, grinning back.  Yixing is smiling way too much for Jongdae to be a functional human being at this point, but he wants to watch the dancing (and hopefully pick up a couple things, he wants to get a better grade in his dance class this semester) so he pushes all his thoughts about Yixing’s smile into the back of his brain and refocuses on the center.

Sanghyuk is standing in the center, feet wide, and Yifan gives Chanyeol a thumbs-up.  A heavy beat starts, and Sanghyuk begins to move.  He’s amazing, all sharp movements and body rolls, and he grins when Chanyeol cuts the music and everyone vigorously applauds him.  He bows, and Jongin steps forward.  A different song fades in, and Jongdae gapes as his friend starts to dance.  Jongin is better than amazing, every move blending together seamlessly, and he somehow manages to look graceful dancing to a club remix.  The applause for him when Chanyeol fades out the song is louder, and Jongdae and Baekhyun both wolf whistle, to Jongin’s chagrin.  Then Yixing comes out, to a small chant of “Zhang Yi-Xing”, and slaps Jongin’s hand as he passes by to stand in the center.  He’s taken off his blazer, and the way his hands are in his pockets shows off the muscles in his arms, and Jongdae is already staring when Chanyeol starts the music once more and Yixing _moves_.  

If Jongdae thought Sanghyuk was amazing, and Jongin better than amazing, he has absolutely no words for how Yixing dances.  Everything he does is powerful, sharp and fluid at the same time, and _God_ , every time he rolls his hips Jongdae feels heat spike through him.  He’s pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breathe.  Yixing spins, then body rolls right on beat, and then he looks up and his gaze meets Jongdae’s.  Every thought is erased from Jongdae’s brain except for how fucking sexy Yixing is as he looks into the dancer’s eyes.  Yixing does another hip thrust, Jongdae’s brain short-circuits again, and the music dies.

Jongdae blinks and joins in the cheering.  Yixing is grinning, and he sees him mouth “Sorry” at Jongin, who has his arms wrapped around a shorter guy that Jongdae recognizes, _holy shit that’s Kyungsoo, when did Kyungsoo become so comfortable with Jongin_ , before walking back to Lu Han’s side.  “The clear winner!” Lu Han yells, and raises Yixing’s fist in the air.  The cheering redoubles, and Yifan thrusts a cup into Yixing’s other hand.

“Drink up, champion,” he says, and Yixing automatically chugs whatever’s in there, smiling again once he finishes.

“All right people, let’s keep this party going!” shouts Chanyeol.  He restarts his music and Jongdae’s view of Yixing is lost by the people coming back to dance.  

Someone elbows him in the side and he turns to tell them off, but it’s just Baekhyun, grinning evilly.  “Enjoy the show, Dae?” he asks.  Jongdae glares at him.

“Glad to see you’ve sobered up enough to tease me.”

“Not only that, I’ve sobered up enough to know that you need to get laid.  Get laid by Yixing, to be precise.”  He winks at Jongdae and saunters off.

“Byun Baekhyun!  Don’t you fucking do whatever you’re thinking about!” Jongdae yells, then sighs and follows him back to the bar.

 

He regrets ever telling Baekhyun about Zhang Yixing.  He especially regrets ever telling Baekhyun about the massive crush he has on Zhang Yixing.

 

_~ONE YEAR AGO~ They get back from chorale and Jongdae immediately flops on his bed.  He doesn’t know if he can keep going with this project, having to be in a group with him and work with him and sit next to him, and he groans at the thought.  “What’s wrong with you?” His roommate asks, and Jongdae glances up quickly to see him next to his bed._

_“Zhang Yixing is what’s wrong with me,” he mumbles._

_“Yixing?” Baekhyun says incredulously.  “But your group is working so well!  I thought you liked the guy.”_

_“I do!” Jongdae cries.  “I like him a whole hell of a lot, that’s the problem!”  The shocked look on Baekhyun’s face is too much and he hides his blushing face in the closest thing possible._

_“He’s just so gorgeous, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae whines, his head buried in his pillow.  “His hair always looks good, he’s got nice shoulders, his smile is adorable, and his laugh is honestly the cutest thing ever.”  He turns his head to look at Baekhyun, who is now sitting backwards on his rolling desk chair.  “And he has great style.  He could literally wear a garbage bag and look good.”  Baekhyun covers his mouth with his hands.  “And, God, his voice.  Baek, he’s such a good singer.  And he plays guitar and piano and he’s so intelligent and ugh!”  Jongdae smushes his face back into his pillow.  “I just turn into a fucking mess around him, basically unable to speak, blushing like an idiot.  God, Baek, it’s hopeless.”_

_Baekhyun is silent and Jongdae glances up to see why he’s not responding._

_His pillow hits Baekhyun in the face, which just makes him shake harder with silent laughter._

_“Byun Baekhyun!  This is serious!” Jongdae cries.  “My nonexistent love life is no laughing matter!”_

_Baekhyun grins even harder.  “I’m sorry, Dae,” he says, not sounding sorry at all.  “You just sound like a lovesick puppy.”_

_Jongdae groans.  “Oh, God, I am, aren’t I.”  Baekhyun nods as he tosses Jongdae’s pillow back to him.  “Fuck.”_

_“Well, if it’s any consolation,” Baekhyun says, clasping his long fingers together, “you don’t look like one in chorale.  Just keep doing what you’re doing and no one, besides me, will know.”_

_Jongdae nods into his pillow.  “Okay.”_

_“Also,” his roommate continues, “you know I’m going to give you so much shit about this.”  He dodges the hand Jongdae whips at him.  “Come on, Dae, I knew you were bi but this is your first guy!  Let me be happy for you.”_

_“Not the first,” Jongdae mumbles._

_There is silence from Baekhyun for a brief moment before an earsplitting “WHAT?!” rocks through the room.  Jongdae smiles before he is pulled into a seated position.  Baekhyun points an accusing finger at him.  “Spill.”_

_Jongdae keeps it brief, naming no names and being purposely vague, but there is no way he’s telling Baekhyun that their mutual friend Kibum is the one who gave Jongdae all those hickeys the year previously that his former roommate Changmin had assumed were from a girl and that Baekhyun had teased him about during the music history class they had shared.  It had been a drunken one-time thing, and they both agreed that it would remain just that.  Jongdae’s known Kibum since high school and neither of them had wanted to screw up their friendship even more.  And Baekhyun doesn’t need to know any of those dirty details._

_Once he finishes, Baekhyun grins.  “So you’ve got some game, Dae.  Good to know.”_

_Jongdae just rolls his eyes and lets his brain mull over Yixing and his perfect, perfect existence some more before Baekhyun drags him to dinner._

 

_Of course, telling Baekhyun about his crush would turn out to be a huge mistake once Baek realizes that Yixing is in their intro to music composition class and then proceeds to send Jongdae dirty texts and suggestive looks the rest of the semester.  And he doesn’t let up in chorale either, especially when Jongdae’s group presents their project and he and Yixing end up standing next to each other during their performance, and Baek wolf-whistles and winks at him when they finish, sending a hot flush up Jongdae’s neck.  He not-so-discreetly gives him the finger and hears a soft chuckle at his side, causing his flush to encompass his entire face._

_(Baekhyun likes to bring that moment up.  Repeatedly.)_

_Jongdae’s somewhat thankful when the semester ends and he doesn’t have to put up with Baekhyun’s visible teasing in chorale anymore, but then Yixing ends up in his second music composition class spring semester_ **_and_ ** _in Jongdae’s vocal section, and Jongdae can’t help but spill his guts to his friend whenever they’re in the apartment together about how beautiful Yixing’s voice is and how Jongdae can’t help but admire his long, skillful fingers and how Yixing’s right dimple is the cutest thing he’s ever seen and how talented Yixing is at composing and writing lyrics and how intelligent he is despite the constant impression he gives off of being not really present.  His crush is getting worse, and the light ribbing from Baekhyun turns into a stream of teasing and well-placed jabs whenever they’re in the library and Jongdae is startled by a glimpse of a dark-haired head._

_But Baekhyun knows Jongdae is shy when approaching someone he really likes, and neither of them know if Yixing even likes guys, so the two of them resign themselves to the fact that Jongdae will never actually make a move on Yixing despite Baekhyun’s constant prodding._

_~_

 

Chanyeol eventually turns DJ duty over to Wonsik and comes to chat with him and Baekhyun.  Jongdae is actually having fun, seeing old friends and being reintroduced to others, and he’s had enough to drink that he doesn’t whine that much when Sehun and Jongin drag him out to dance.  The two of them give him a few tips and when they praise him after a couple of songs he feels himself blush.  The three of them continue to dance, Jongdae letting go a little bit and just laughing along with them, moving his hips to the beat of the music and letting his jacket slip off his shoulders every so often when he attempts to body roll as smoothly as Sehun does, and the next time he looks over at the couch where Baekhyun is draped over Chanyeol’s lap he sees Yixing sitting there, watching them, something unreadable in his eyes.

 

People start clearing out after a while, waving to Yifan and Junmyeon as they leave.  Jongdae is pleasantly buzzed, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch next to Chanyeol’s long legs, chatting happily with Lu Han, Minseok, and Sehun, when Yifan comes back over and flops down next to Jongdae.  “That was the last of them,” he says, holding his hand out for a drink.  Zitao puts a cup in his hand and he takes a long sip.

“Only you lot left,” Junmyeon says, reappearing from the hall, Jongin and Kyungsoo trailing behind him – Jongdae notices they’re holding hands and smiles slightly.   

“You lot, he calls us,” Baekhyun slurs indignantly from Chanyeol’s lap.  “Like this is an unfamiliar occurrence.”

“Surprised you can still use big words like that, Baek,” Jongdae says, reaching up to whack his friend’s shoulder.  Chanyeol’s deep laugh rolls out, and Jongdae grins.  He likes Chanyeol’s laugh, but not as much as the snort that Yixing lets out as he strides back into the room.

“Usual three options,” he continues, coming to a halt in front of the group of them.  Jongdae has to crane his neck up to look at him, a feeling he doesn’t necessarily mind, and his muddled brain forces through a thought of what, exactly, those options are.

He doesn’t have to wonder long.  “Never have I ever,” says Minseok, and both Zitao and Lu Han groan.

“Come oooon, Minnie, we played that last week,” Lu Han complains, leaning into his boyfriend.  

“I vote spin the bottle,” Zitao adds, and Lu Han and Sehun nod in agreement.

Jongdae sees Jongin open his mouth to say something but he’s cut off by Yifan, who leans forward and says, “Truth or dare,” very firmly.

Jongdae hears Baekhyun’s little gasp of excitement behind him.  “I agree!”  Chanyeol rumbles, and suddenly the whole group is nodding and they’re arranging themselves in a circle on the floor and Jongdae finds himself squished between Minseok and Sehun, directly across from Yixing and Baekhyun, and Junmyeon rolls his eyes and says, “I swear, it’s like I’m back in high school,” but he sits next to Yifan and Zitao anyway.   _Oh boy._

He makes it through the first few rounds relatively unscathed, as everyone who chooses dare has to do something utterly ridiculous and he sticks to his truths (he does have to tell the story of the time Baekhyun found him wandering campus at three in the morning, muttering about fairies and unicorns, in response to Lu Han expressing curiosity at the backstory when Baekhyun mentions that Jongdae isn’t as innocent as he looks and asking Jongdae about it during his turn – not one of his prouder moments, he had gotten unbearably drunk at the strip club Changmin had dragged him to during first year and one of the male dancers, who had been wearing a gorgeous black mask along with a unicorn horn, had given another male dancer dressed like a fairy a lap dance right in front of Jongdae, and they had been so hot that drunk Jongdae had muttered about it for the next two hours until Baekhyun had unceremoniously dumped him on his bed).  Yixing smiles faintly and Lu Han bursts into loud laughter when Jongdae finishes his story, and then stops abruptly when Jongdae chooses him right back as his next victim.

Everyone learns quickly not to choose dare when Jongdae asks, as his drunk brain is great at coming up with ridiculously outrageous dares – Sehun groans when given his dare, taking a body shot off Zitao with a crazy amount of whipped cream, Jongin sends him a death glare when he makes Kyungsoo wrap the dancer in toilet paper (Zitao takes so many photos of mummy-Jongin that Luhan confiscates his phone), and when Jongdae mercilessly tells Chanyeol to give Baekhyun a lap dance, knowing how uncoordinated he is, everyone looks at him with wide eyes.  Minseok barely manages to hold in his giggles as Chanyeol glares and does it, very awkwardly, but Yixing breaks and his sweet laugh sets Yifan and Kyungsoo off and Jongdae feels the flush go up his neck.  

Jongdae is grinning as they continue, having a great time, and laughs out loud when usually quiet Kyungsoo dares Baekhyun to give them his best rendition of SNSD’s “Gee” complete with dance, which Baekhyun gladly agrees to do.  Yixing covers his mouth to hide his laugh and then pulls a familiar packet out of his blazer pocket.

Jongdae’s eyes widen for what feels like the billionth time that night.  Because no way, no way in hell does Zhang Yixing like the same kind of obscure gum that he does.  But there he is, popping a stick in his mouth and holding out the pack, saying, “Anyone want gum?”  and blushing when Lu Han elbows him and says “Not if it’s your gross ice-cream-flavored gum.”  Everyone else shakes their head, Jongdae included even though he loves ice-cream-flavored gum, especially the kind Yixing is holding out right now, because he’s still in shock, and then he looks up at Baekhyun, who’s in his standard girl-group pose, ready to start, and inwardly cringes.  His best friend’s eyes are very, very bright.  He knows that look, evil as it is.  It’s Baekhyun’s I’ve-got-a-plan-and-you’re-not-going-to-like-it look.

Jongdae is not disappointed.  Baekhyun finishes singing (never once out of key despite the sheer amount of alcohol he’s had) to everyone’s cheers, and points immediately at Jongdae.  “Truth or dare, Dae.  And I expect you to be different this time.”

Everyone chimes their agreement, even Kyungsoo and Minseok, and Jongdae groans because he knows Baekhyun will push this until he does whatever horrific thing his best friend has cooked up in his drunk-as-fuck brain.  “Fine.  Dare.  You happy?” he answers, leaning back on his hands.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, very matter-of-fact and not sounding drunk at all.  “I dare you, Kim Jongdae…” He pauses.  “To get a piece of Yixing’s gum.  Without using your hands.”

Jongdae gapes at him, speechless.  Baekhyun grins and sits back down, smug.

He looks across the circle at Yixing, whose face is more than a little surprised, jaw still moving slightly as he continues to chew.  “So, Yixing, you gonna help me out or what?” he calls, hoping the other man will just give it to him and they can be done with this.  Yixing blinks, the surprise disappearing, and just smiles a little.

“I don’t know, Jongdae,” he says back.  “It’s your dare.”  Jongdae mock-glares at him, and then really glares at Baekhyun.  The little shit reclines against Chanyeol, motioning Jongdae forward with a flick of his wrist.  

Jongdae gets an idea then, no doubt because of how much alcohol he’s consumed, but if he did it, it would shut Baekhyun up about him never making a move.  It’s bold, and it could go horribly wrong, but Jongdae wants to get revenge on his roommate.  A full shot glass is placed in front of him, and he looks up at Yifan in surprise.  “Liquid courage,” he says, smirking, and Jongdae downs it.

He funnels the burning of the alcohol into his resolve, and gets up only to kneel back down in front of Yixing.  “Stick out your gum,” he murmurs, and Yixing’s eyes darken slightly before he does it, the light green piece of gum sticking out between his white teeth.  Jongdae locks gazes with him as he moves slowly forward and bites down on the gum, tugging slightly, being _very_ careful to not let his mouth touch Yixing’s because he knows if he does he won’t be able to recover.  Yixing lets the gum go, finally breaking Jongdae’s gaze and watching his lips as Jongdae uses his tongue to pull the gum fully into his mouth.  He clears his throat, and Yixing’s eyes dart back up to his.  Jongdae winks before his nerve is gone completely and turns away quickly, going back to his spot in the circle.  The silence lasts for one more second before Sehun whistles, setting everyone off into a chorus of catcalls and cheers.  The blush rises on Jongdae’s cheeks, but he’s extremely proud of the shell-shocked look on Baekhyun’s face.

 

The game winds down after a few more rounds, as Sehun and Zitao start yawning and Jongin’s eyes close as he rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and the other man shakes him off and says, “I’m taking you home.  And those two too.”

Everyone acquiesces, and suddenly Lu Han and Minseok are saying their goodbyes as well, and Jongdae’s phone is being passed around as everyone adds their numbers into it, and once he gets it back he starts to go look for Baekhyun when a warm hand wraps around his wrist and tugs him away from the entrance, down the short hallway, and into what looks like a spare room.  Jongdae barely has time to register that Yixing is the one in front of him before the door closes and his back is pressing against it, his hands wrapping around Yixing’s neck as the other man kisses him hungrily.

Yixing pulls away after a second, his hands braced on either side of Jongdae’s head.  “You,” he growls, “are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.  I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, but tonight, tonight was the last straw.”  Jongdae makes a noise in the back of his throat and Yixing’s lips return to his.  The kiss is perfect, their mouths melding together in a way Jongdae had only dreamed of, and the taste of mint chocolate chip in Yixing’s mouth is _heavenly_.  He lightly nips Yixing’s lower lip, and the other man gasps, letting Jongdae in.   Their tongues tangle, and Jongdae thinks he could die right now, kissing this man, who seems to know exactly what to do to make him want more.  They break apart after a while, breathing heavily, and Yixing rests his forehead on Jongdae’s.  His earlier words finally sink into Jongdae’s brain, and he pulls back slightly.  

“What did you mean, you’ve wanted to kiss me for so long?” he asks quietly.  He’s surprised when Yixing flushes heavily, removing his hands from Jongdae’s shoulders and running them through his mussed hair.

“Um.  Well,” Yixing begins, suddenly unable to look Jongdae in the eyes.  “I kind of have a major crush on you,” he mumbles.  Jongdae starts.  Yixing did not just say what he thinks he said.

“You what?”

“God.  I like you, Jongdae,” Yixing says, hands covering his face but not entirely hiding how red he is.

Jongdae stands there in shock for a moment, then reaches over and pinches his own arm, hard.  He yelps at the pain, and Yixing is back in front of him, saying, “Are you okay?  What did you do?”

Jongdae shakes out his arm, the spot where he pinched a little red, and answers, “I pinched myself.”  

Yixing takes his hand and examines the spot.  “And why did you do that?”

He blushes.  “Just making sure this wasn’t a dream.”

Yixing looks up, confused.  “Why would this be a dream?”

Jongdae feels himself blush harder.  “Because I like you too, Yixing.  I have for a while.  So I was just making sure I wasn’t dreaming or something.”  

He barely has time to take a breath before Yixing’s lips are on his again, gentler this time.  Jongdae responds accordingly, feeling Yixing smile into the kiss.  “I will never be a dream, Jongdae,” he whispers against Jongdae’s lips, causing him to pull him closer.

Once they break apart again, Yixing tugs Jongdae over to the bed and sits the two of them down, facing each other.  “So how long is a while?”  Jongdae flushes again at the question and puts his head in his hands.

“Since chorale last year,” he mumbles, and Yixing laughs.  

“Well, I got you beat.”  Jongdae feels Yixing shift and drops his hands from his face.  

“What?”

“I noticed you that night our first year, when you couldn’t stop staring at me and Henry.”  Jongdae blinks, confused.  “I thought I’d never see you again, but then the next morning, there you were, talking to my dance teacher before my class started.  I didn’t see you for a while after that, and then it was only glimpses of you in the library and around campus, but you took up so much space in my brain.”  Yixing grins bashfully.  “And then chorale happened, and your smile was so bright and your voice was so beautiful and I died a little every time you said my name during that group project.”

Before Yixing can continue, Jongdae puts a hand on his arm.  “When was that night, Yixing?  I swear, I would’ve noticed you, but the first time I saw you was at chorale.”

Yixing blinks.  “Oh, right.”  He smiles again.  “My first year, I was really low on money, and I had known Henry from my undergrad dance studio, and he got me the job at the club.”  Jongdae is still confused.  “My stage name was Lay,” Yixing adds.  “Lay the unicorn.”  Realization sinks into Jongdae, leaving him shocked for the second time since Yixing had pulled him in here.  

“That… That was you?”

Yixing nods and Jongdae lowers his head into his hands again.  “Oh my god.  Oh.  Oh my god.  So when I told that story earlier…”  

“Lu already knew it was me, because he was the first person I told the next day about the hot guy staring at me and then showing up to my dance class.”

Jongdae’s face is burning, but cool fingers slide around his wrists and gently move his hands down.  “Jongdae,” Yixing says, a small smile appearing on his face, “it’s okay.”

Yixing’s previous words are still ringing in Jongdae’s ears.  “You think I’m hot?” he asks, smirking even though he’s pretty sure he’s currently the color of a tomato, and the question sends Yixing into a fit of giggles.  He doubles over, and the sound of his laughter is like music to Jongdae’s ears.

“O-of course I do, Dae,” he says when he regains some control, and Jongdae flushes.   _Again._  He’s not used to praise like this coming out of Zhang Yixing’s mouth, the gorgeous pink-lipped mouth he’s thought about for the past year, the mouth that he’s just kissed.

“When I walked in and saw you leaning against Yifan’s bar, in this outfit…” Yixing says, hands coming up to hold Jongdae’s face, his voice dropping an octave, “I wanted to jump you right there.  Do you know,” he continues, one hand lowering to brush against Jongdae’s chest and the mesh tank covering it, “how fucking _smoking_ you look in this?”  He looks up and meets Jongdae’s eyes, and the heat in Yixing’s gaze sends a jolt straight through him.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Jongdae counters, his breathing not quite normal, letting his eyes brazenly roam Yixing’s form.  He sees Yixing’s throat bob as he swallows, and Jongdae smirks.  “I have no idea how you did it, but you actually look sexier than usual.”

Yixing’s hand closes into a fist over Jongdae’s tank top and then he  _yanks_ him forward.  Their mouths crash together and Jongdae lets out a little gasp.  Yixing takes full advantage of that, diving his tongue back into Jongdae’s mouth, one hand wrapping around the nape of his neck and the other splaying on his chest.  Jongdae can’t help it; he moans into Yixing’s mouth and pulls him closer.  Yixing’s hands move and Jongdae’s jacket is suddenly being pushed off his shoulders.  He tugs his arms out of the sleeves, not caring where it lands, and returns the favor, his lips never leaving the other man’s.  

Yixing’s now-bare arms wrap around Jongdae again, and one hand tangles itself into his hair.  Jongdae groans at the feeling, and Yixing pulls away from his lips to smirk at him.  Jongdae thinks he looks even more beautiful like this, cheeks flushed, lips pink and kiss-swollen, chest heaving slightly, but then Yixing puts his mouth on Jongdae’s neck and his hands slide down Jongdae’s sides to fiddle with the hem of his tank top and Jongdae can’t _think_.  Yixing starts to suck a mark into the skin near his collarbone and Jongdae can’t stop the breathy whine that comes out of his mouth.  He feels Yixing smile and he can’t take it anymore so he pulls the other man up and slams his mouth back onto his.

This kiss is different, Jongdae knows immediately.  The other ones had been gentler, more exploratory.  This one is hot, desperate, and it sends a wave of arousal blasting through him.  His hands roam over Yixing’s broad shoulders, down his sculpted arms, and then Jongdae slides one of his hands up the other’s shirt.  He is rewarded with a small hitch in Yixing’s breath so he slides his hands farther, rucking up Yixing’s shirt as he does so, and Yixing pulls away with a groan and a tug at Jongdae’s shirt.  Jongdae knows he wants it gone, and they both pull their shirts off at the same time.  Jongdae tosses his to the side somewhere and looks back at Yixing and freezes.

Jongdae knows he’s got muscles, he does work out and he’s proud of the definition he has, but Yixing puts him to shame.  He’s absolutely perfect.  Suddenly self-conscious, Jongdae wraps his arms around his stomach, only jerking his head up to meet Yixing’s gaze when he feels the other’s cool fingers wrap around his wrists and pull his arms away.  “You’re gorgeous, Dae,” Yixing whispers, and he lets go of one of Jongdae’s wrists to brush his hand over his torso.  Jongdae feels his muscles tense at the light touch and he _wants_ , God he wants Yixing, so he grabs the hand resting on his abs and interlaces their fingers while leaning back in to capture Yixing’s mouth with his.  Yixing uses his other hand to pull Jongdae flush against him and the feeling of warm skin against warm skin is enough to make them both moan.  Jongdae wants to hear Yixing make that sound again, so he tears his lips from Yixing’s and presses them to his jaw instead.  He makes his way down Yixing’s neck, leaving little marks whenever he hears Yixing gasp, and revels in the way the dancer’s long fingers are clutching his arms.

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Yixing breathes, and Jongdae falls back onto the bed, pulling Yixing on top of him.  Their thighs fit together perfectly and the weight of Yixing’s body resting on his as they continue to kiss is almost unbearably good.  The Chinese man’s hands cup his face almost reverently as he pulls his lips from Jongdae’s only to reattach them to his neck.  Jongdae positively _mewls_ in pleasure; Yixing had somehow managed to find the sensitive spot on the left underside of his jaw and is currently sucking a hickey into that exact spot.  The combination of Yixing’s lips on his neck and his slender fingers winding into his hair and the delicious weight of Yixing on top of him has Jongdae achingly hard and needing friction.  He makes a split-second decision and rolls his hips up into Yixing, earning him a stuttered gasp that matches his own.  Yixing meets his gaze, eyes heavy-lidded and darker than Jongdae’s ever seen them, and grinds down.  

Jongdae’s hands clench and he throws his head back, groaning at how good Yixing feels against him.  “Fuck,” Yixing growls, and Jongdae opens his eyes to see the other man looking as wrecked as he feels.  He reaches up and tugs Yixing’s face back down to his, and they kiss again, open-mouthed and slightly frantic but still hot as hell, while Yixing keeps grinding and Jongdae pushes back on every off-beat.  It feels amazing, and sparks of pleasure run up and down Jongdae’s spine, and he just wants more.  More of this, more of Yixing.

He runs his hands down Yixing’s back, scraping his nails as he goes, and when they reach their destination and he slides his hands under the waistband of Yixing’s jeans (and his underwear) to palm his ass, Yixing’s cock throbs.  Jongdae feels it through his jeans and he pulses in response.  “Yixing,” he pants, “fuck, please, touch me.  Please, Yixing.”  A whimper comes out of his mouth as Yixing grinds down again, swiveling his hips with the ease of years of dance training.  “Fuck, Yixing, please,” he groans, and pushes his hips upward.

Yixing moans when Jongdae’s entire length rubs against his own, and he rolls off Jongdae to pull him into another hard, steaming kiss.  He swallows Jongdae’s gasp when his hands unbutton Jongdae’s jeans, and then he pushes them down along with his underwear and Jongdae’s brain is reduced to nothing because Yixing has his hand wrapped around Jongdae’s dick.  He begins stroking lightly, and his calloused, slender fingers feel so fucking amazing that Jongdae whines with need.  Yixing breathes in sharply and his hand constricts.  “Goddammit, Jongdae,” he gets out.  Jongdae meets his gaze.  Yixing’s eyes are blown, hazy pools of midnight, and the way he’s looking at Jongdae should be illegal.  He rubs his thumb over the head of Jongdae’s dick, and Jongdae bites deep into his lip to contain his moan.  He needs to feel Yixing under him, make him understand how much Jongdae wants him right now, so he removes his hands from where they were fisting the sheets and unbuttons Yixing’s jeans, shoving them down his muscular thighs.  Yixing’s hand stops moving and he puts the other on Jongdae’s wrist.

“What,” Jongdae breathes, grinning, “did you think I wasn’t going to return the favor?”

Yixing’s eyes flash and he kisses Jongdae again, all tongue and teeth, and it turns Jongdae on so much that he feels himself start leaking beads of precome.  Yixing freezes when Jongdae finally, finally takes hold of his dick, but Jongdae just smirks and starts pumping him, prompting him to start moving his hand again.  Both of them gradually increase their speed until they’re leaning on each other, breathing heavily, hands working furiously towards the other’s release.  Jongdae keens every time Yixing swipes his thumb across his slit, and Yixing says his name on repeat until his breath is taken over by moans.  Their mouths meet again, and the swipe of Yixing’s tongue against his while his fingers run down the underside of his cock is what pushes Jongdae over the edge.  

He explodes, covering Yixing’s hand with white, and Yixing follows suit a second later, both of them crying the other’s name.

Jongdae meets Yixing’s eyes once he’s come down from the high, and the utter adoration he finds there is enough for him to lean forward and press his lips to the other man’s.  Yixing responds instantly, and they stay pressed together for a few more minutes.  The stickiness of his right hand eventually permeates his brain, and Jongdae pulls back slightly.  “We should clean up,” he says quietly.  

Yixing pouts.  “But I would have to let go of you, and I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon.”  Jongdae swats him with his clean hand, giggling.

“You cheeseball, I’m not going anywhere; I just don’t want to be sticky anymore.”

Yixing puts his fingers under Jongdae’s chin and stares right at him.  “Really?  You’re not going anywhere?”  Jongdae swallows at the seriousness in Yixing’s voice.

“No, I’m not,” he says, putting all the feeling he can into those three words.

A smile creeps onto Yixing’s face, brighter than any he’s seen there before.    “Me either,” he says, and Jongdae can’t help but kiss him again.

 

(When they finally emerge from the spare room, clean and holding hands, Yifan wolf-whistles, waking Baekhyun from where he’s dozing, half on the couch and half on Chanyeol.  Jongdae winces and pulls Yixing out the door before Baekhyun can fully wake up and say anything.  Yixing manages a wave to Yifan before the door closes behind them.  “Why’d you yank me out of there?” he says once they’re in the elevator.

“Because Baekhyun is an asshole and I didn’t want my boyfriend to get assaulted,” Jongdae mumbles.  Yixing grins.

“So we’re boyfriends now, huh?”

Jongdae flushes bright red and Yixing laughs at the look on his face.  “I’m just teasing,” he says, and presses a quick kiss to Jongdae’s lips.  “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

The elevator dings before Jongdae can jump him in response, so he hurries them out of the building and around the corner before he pushes Yixing against the wall and kisses the life out of him.  Once they break apart, completely disheveled, Yixing laces their fingers together and pulls Jongdae’s hand up to his mouth, lightly kissing the back of it.  “My place or yours?” he asks.

“Seeing as Chanyeol is probably holding Baekhyun down to stop him running after us, mine,” Jongdae answers, grinning.  “I’ll make breakfast?”  

Yixing hums in response.  “That sounds great.”

Jongdae looks down at their intertwined hands as they start walking.  He admits - to himself only, because Baekhyun would never let it go if word got around to him - that parties really aren’t that bad.

 

After all, a party got him Zhang Yixing.)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo! my first exo fic is complete!  
> i am trash and i accept it.  
> also there was a serious lack of chenxing/xingdae fic so i decided to make my own...  
> hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae
> 
> (ps hit me up on tumblr @yixingminseokjongdae because i always need new ideas and/or people to talk to)


End file.
